custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Chyan
The Chyan are a group of Haradrim who live in the eastern parts of Near Harad, near the Golden Mountains that separate them from the Wasache. History The Chyan have a reputation as empire-builders and conquerors, one supported by their history. The Chyan first arrived in the region in the early First Age, quickly establishing dominance over eastern Near Harad. They soon formed the Everlasting Sun Empire, which at its height stretched from Mordor in the north to Raj in the south, as well as stretching from the Golden Mountains in the East to the future city of Umbar in the west. With the cataclysmic end of the First Age, however, the Everlasting Sun Empire collapsed, and remained a series of petty kingdoms into the early Third Age. In the Third Age, Arshavir, the Shah of Lodenuly, united the Chyan once more, forging the Triumphant Sun Empire. Though they were not as strong or as large as the Everlasting Sun Empire, the were hegemons over the northeastern Moredain tribes and caused the collapse of the Khaganate of Khand in the middle Third Age. But by the time of the War of the Ring, they collapsed once more, their kingdoms paying lip service to the Serpent Lord and only sending a few troops to aid the war effort. They never personally supported Sauron himself(neither did they oppose him), but were feudally bound to the Haradrim Empire in that time. Culture The Chyan have a culture much like the Haradrim, albeit with many more Easterling influences due to their direct border with Khand. The Chyan lands were a center of trade, and the Silk Road from Umbar to Resanor passed directly through the great city of Pelepelplû. This resulted in diverse influences in the central regions, and Pelepelplû was renowned as a center of learning equal to or greater than Minas Tirith at its height. The Chyan culture is traditionally pastoral, especially in the hilly eastern regions of Clyan and the Bulchyades. In the more fertile Chy and Lodenuly, the culture focuses more heavily on the arts and craftsmanship. Religion Shavennan, the Chyan religion, is unique in its strict monotheism and plays a major role in the daily life of the Chyan. Shavennan teaches that there is only one god, the Sun, who light illuminates the world and who's justice purifies the unworthy. The sun god E-Mogul is also a fire god, and his eternal pyres can be found in all cities of the Chyan. The religion places a heavy emphasis on honesty, with lying being one of the most severe sins. In the afterlife, Shavennanen believe they will bathe in a river of fire, which while at first will be agonizingly painful but will shift to euphoric pleasure after the torment purifies the deceased's sins. Thus, it is very important to remain virtuous and complete ritual purifications that cleanse away sin in this life to minimize the torture endured in the afterlife. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Manish Factions Category:Evil Factions Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Third Age